Chapter 15: The Culprit Is Revealed!
(At the second jolt, Kodiak's fingers peeled off. His legs hit the landing pad and he fell in a similar way that Meagan Martin would do in six years time.) * Matt Iseman: Oh, sliding down! * Akbar Gbaja-Biamila: Oh, shoot! * Michelle Warnky: OH, NO!!! WHAT?!!! * Akbar Gbaja-Biamila: (voiceover) Gee! * Matt Iseman: (voiceover) The villains are stunned. And, remarkably, Kodiak, the grip strength gives out and another Sentient cast off by the Giant Log Grip. (The 2010 logo slides from the right to the left and it shows another slow-motion replay.) * Akbar Gbaja-Biamila: (voiceover) Seriously, those drops on the Giant Log Grip are no joke. Look at Kodiak's face after the first drop. He was fighting it, but the jolt of the second drop knocked his hands loose and his run came to an early end. (As Akbar and Matt continue to commentate, Pearl hits the trampoline and wraps her arms on the Propeller Bar's blade.) * Akbar Gbaja-Biamila: (voiceover) Well, the first thing you know this is Graff's height - 5 foot 8. Huh. (As he finishes, Pearl's arms slip off the Propeller Bar's blade and she does a good 180-degree backflip into the drink, similarly to what Tiana Webberley would do in 2016.) * Matt Iseman and Akbar Gbaja-Biamila: (voiceover) Oh! / Ooh! * Matt Iseman: (voiceover) The only thing big about that was the wipeout. Like King Kong off the Empire State Building, Pearl goes down. (The 2010 logo slides from the right to the left and it shows the slow-motion replay, but it freezes when it shows the mistake before it plays again.) * Akbar Gbaja-Biamila: (voiceover) Well, the bigger they are, the harder they fall and Pearl's feet land near the front edge, so she doesn't get a good bounce and just barely gets her arms on the bar and, then, does a nice backwards flip on the way down. (The screen skips to aerial view. A stat scene is shown as the movie's name and location appears as the title and the four Sentients failed on various obstacles onto it via special effects.) * Matt Iseman: (voiceover) Well, it has been brutal for the Sentients on Stage 1. Pearl, Kodiak, Banshee and Vesuvius, some of Fightbox's best all knocked out on Night 1 of the National Finals. (The logo forms and zooms in to take us back to the starting line. Jeff Phillips is ready for his second run.) * Matt Iseman: (voiceover) Well, we go from one ninja great to another and this one's making history. Coming to the start line is Jeffrey Phillips - first time ever a ninja will get a second shot on the course. Jeff fell earlier, but he played his Safety Pass. You can see, it's no longer on his shorts. (The screen flashes to what happened earlier tonight.) * Akbar Gbaja-Biamila: (voiceover) Before he fell on the Broken Bridge, a Sentient attacked him. I'm telling you, he's not 100% right now. (Cut back to the present. The young warriors from Raven's 7th tournament, minus Versad, are cheering for him.) * Warriors: Jeff! Jeff! Jeff! Jeff! * Matt Iseman: (voiceover) Jeffrey's friends back on the sidelines, leading the cheers, along with Cameron Uranick, who runs next week. Everybody ready for Jeffrey Phillips Take 2. The Safety Pass coming to use. Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Raven: WWE NXT Category:Mystery Scenes Category:Shocking Moments